


Veled megyek

by AniH



Series: Veled [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, szilveszter
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniH/pseuds/AniH
Summary: A rész a fiúk közös szilveszteréről szól, de ez is pont olyan mint az összes többi, egy pont ugyan olyan karácsony után, mint az összes többi. Castiel gyerekkoráról és szüleiről való kapcsolatáról is mesél.





	

 

 

Mrs. Naomi Shurley egy megkeseredett asszony, aki a legjobbat akarta gyerekének, de pont ezzel tette életét tönkre. Saját be nem teljesült vágyait akarta, hogy fia megélje, hiszen számára a saját céljai a legjobb célok. A festőként soha sikeressé nem vált anya, fiát próbálta a festészet felé terelgetni, de mikor az nem mutatott nagyobb érdeklődést az alapok elsajátításánál, tudat alatt kezdte elveszíteni érdeklődését ő is fia iránt.

A külvilág persze mindig jó anynak látta, erről mindig gondoskodott, de valójában sosem tudott igazán szülőként viselkedni, néha még felnőtt is csak jóindulattal volt. Castiel mindig úgy érezte, hogy ő az, aki sokkal éretteben viselkedik egy-egy vitájuk során, hogy apja sokkal inkább nevel egy testvérpárt, akik ki nem állhatják egymást, mint hogy egy felesége van és fia.  
Amint lehetősége adódott, elköltözött otthonról. Apjával, bár mindig jó volt a kapcsolata, csak telefonon tartja a kapcsolatot, mert ha személyesen akarna vele beszélni, akkor anyát is látnia kellene, az ő negatív lényére pedig semmi szüksége az életében.

Néha egy találkozás viszont elkerülhetetlen. Mélyen vallásos család lévén a karácsony mindig nagy ünnep volt a Shurley családban, bár az utóbbi időben Naomi életunt viselkedése ezt is csak tönkretette.

Castiel megértette. A nő mögött egy nehéz élet áll, aki minden jót annak köszönhet, hogy az élet összesodorta Chuckal. A férfi iránt érzett szeretete és tisztelete elég volt egy ideig.

_A szülőnek a gyereknek kell az elsőnek lenni, vagy mindig is élete szerelme lesz a legfontosabb az életében?_

Castiel nem tudja, hogy ez hogyan működik egy normális családban, de az övékében mindig is egyértelmű volt, hogy anyjának mindig is apja lesz az első, ő pedig csak egy teher, egy kötelesség, egy bokszzsák a feszültség levezetésére.

Huszonnégy évesen már túl van a megértésen és sajnálaton, már csak harag maradt benne az asszony irányába. Már megunta, hogy mindig ő kerülje el, vagy próbálja meg berekeszteni a vitákat. Elege van, hogy mindig ő az, akinek meg kell alázkodnia, akinek fel kell adni büszkeségét, akinek hagynia kell magát a földbe tiporni. Tudja, hogy nem tökéletes, sőt soha nem gondolt magáról semmi jót, ha őszinte akar lenni, de ennyire nem szörnyű, mint anya azt próbálja éreztetni vele. Mikor évente egyszer karácsonykor haza megy családjához, szinte mindig lehangoltan és megtépázott önbecsüléssel válik el tőlük.

A szilvesztereket rendszerint a kis lakásába begubózva töltötte, átsírva magát az újévbe. Mióta Deannel egy párt alkotnak is ugyan ez a műsor, azzal a különbséggel, hogy most már van, aki hozzon neki zsebkendőt, ha elfogyott és neki nincs kedve kikelni az ágyból, aki magához szorítja, mikor zokog, aki figyel rá, hogy eleget eszik és iszik, aki megállítja, mikor az egész doboz antidepresszánsát bele akarja önteni a szájába.  
– Veled kellett volna mennem – suttogta Dean párja fekete tincseibe.  
– Az csak rosszabb lett volna – motyogta Castiel még jobban belefúrva magát szerelme karjaiba. – Ha anya meglátná, hogy egy férfi a párom, csak még inkább éreztetné velem, hogy mekkora egy selejt vagyok.  
– Nem vagy selejt! Ha pedig anyád másképp gondolja, csak sajnálni tudom. Ezzel a viselkedéssel csak azt érte el, hogy elveszített egy csodálatos gyereket – mondta Dean és egy gyors homlokpuszit adott Castielnek, majd lerúgta magáról a takarót. Mikor hazaérve meglátta az ő bogarát az ágyban összegömbölyödve pityeregni, ruhástól feküdt be mellé megvigasztalni és kezdett eléggé melege lenni vastag nadrágban és hosszúujjúban.

Az óév utolsó délutánját Sammyékkel töltötte, onnan hazafelé jövet pedig beugrott Benny és Andrea partiára, ahová Cassel mindketten hivatalosak voltak, hogy vigyen egy üvegpezsgőt és bocsánatot kérjen, amiért idén sem tudják velük tölteni az szilvesztert.  
Legalább havonta egyszer rá tudja venni szerelmét, hogy éljen egy kis szociális életet, vagy legalább is Megre vagy Balthazarra bízva őt, egyedül el tud menni szórakozni. Minél többet az ő bogara mellett akar lenni, de néha muszáj a barátaival kikapcsolódnia. Castiel hangulata az övére is hatással van, emiatt szüksége van egy kis időre nélküle, hogy aztán feltöltődve tudja őt teljes erővel támogatni, mikor kell.

Mióta Cas visszajött szüleitől, olyan rosszul néz ki, mint ahogy már régen nem. Van így is elég baja, semmi szüksége nem volt rá, hogy az a befásult némber még rátegyen egy lapáttal. Dean szerint eleve nagy szerepe van benne, hogy Castielnek ennyi szar jutott ki, erre évente egyszer muszáj még bele is rúgnia kettőt fiába.

Mikor párja huszonhatodikán délután haza ért, egyből bedőlt az ágyba. Távozása előtti héten is már küzdöttek az alvászavarival, valószínűleg a közelgő karácsony, vagyis anyjával való találkozás itta be magát gondolataiba. A szülőházában töltött három nap alatt pedig még a szokásosnál is kevesebbet aludt. Castiel elmesélése alapján nem aludhatott többet öt óránál összesen a három nap alatt, ami nem túl bíztató. Dean őszintén reméli, hogy nem sokáig folytatódik ez a helyzet, egyszer ugyanis már megtapasztalta a sokáig tartó alváshiány nem túl kellemes következményeit.

Castiel egy éjszaka zokogva ébresztette fel, hogy hallja az anyja hangját, itt van valahol a házban, mert hallja. Motyog valahonnan mindenfélét, hogy Castiel milyen reménytelen és undorító, hogy szégyelli azt az egyetlen gyermekét is. Mint később megtudták, ez még csak nem is hallucináció volt, pusztán a szorongás miatt agya minden kis zajba a saját magának bemesélt butaságait hallotta bele, az autók zúgásába az ablak alatt, a távoli kutyaugatásba, a fa bútorok megpihenésének reccsenésébe. Dean maga is a sírás határán volt, de sikerült megnyugtatni szerelmét és másnap első útjuk Cas pszichiáteréhez vezetett.

– Szerinte nem vagyok csodálatos – motyogta Castiel párja mellkasába hosszú csend után.  
– Hm? – kérdezett vissza Dean, mert a beállt csendben elkalandozott, s későn hallotta meg, hogy szerelme beszél.  
– Szerinte nem vagyok csodálatos – ismételte meg a férfi. – Szerinte nem vagyok képes semmire, csak egy nagy csalódás vagyok.  
– Nem is ismer téged igazán, honnan is tudhatná milyen vagy? – kérdezte Dean élesen, amit rögtön meg is bánt és bocsánatként erősebben szorította magához Cast. A haragja nem neki szólt, hanem az utálatos anyja viszi fel mindig a vérnyomását, mikor szóba kerül.  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Castiel a másik rövid tincseit piszkálva a tarkóján.  
– Ümm, egy kicsit lemaradtam, mit is köszönsz? – kérdezte Dean egy kis hallgatás után félálomban.  
– Hogy engem vigasztalsz, miközben a barátaiddal is szórakozhatnál.

Dean egy nagyon sóhajtott, akár számíthatott is volna erre a válaszra, de túl kényelmes bogarával a karjaiban feküdni, miközben ő a hajával játszadozik. Kezdi elnyomni az álom és bele sem gondolt, hogy ebbe az irányba halad a beszélgetés.  
– Veled is jól érzem magam – mondta Dean majd lustán megcsókolta szerelmét. – Jövőre pedig nem csak a szilvesztert, hanem a karácsonyt is együtt töltjük.  
Castiel szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy ellenkezzen, de gyengéd ujj az ajkain elhallgattatta.  
– Nem érdekel az a boszorkány Naomi, veled megyek, vagy nem mész te sem sehová – jelentette ki Dean határozottan, majd bogara nyakába fúrta arcát és úgy döntött, aludni fog. Mindkettőjükre ráfér az alvás, az újév pedig akkor is eljön, ha nem várnak rá ébren.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad. Ha tetszett, látogass el a blogomra is.  
> >> [Tökéletlen Türkiz](http://imperfect-turquoise.blogspot.hu/) <<


End file.
